


Good boy

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: But like softcore petplay, Explicit Sex, M/M, Pet Play, Petplay, Sub Top Gob, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: A pet play scene between Gob and Adhir because I'm a Disgusting Mess™.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so as soon as I saw that Adhir had trained Gob like a dog, my mind just went there and I needed to see this realized. It took a lot of restraint from me not to make it kinkier (and less appealing to the general public) so I hope you enjoy it lol

Adhir came into Gob's office with a smirk.

 

_“We're alone at last.”_

 

The Bluth looked up from the files he had been staring at to no avail for hours ~~(12 minutes and 47 seconds, George Michael would have observed)~~.

 

_“Does that mean we can...?”_

 

_“It depends. Are you going to be a good boy for me?”_

 

Gob blushed and nodded enthusiastically, _“Yes! Yeah, I will.”_

 

_“Very well, then. Close the door.”_

 

 _“I thought you said we were alone”_ the older man inquired.

 

 _“Excuse me, do dogs talk?_ ” Adhir asked authoritatively.

 

Gob looked down and complied.

 

 _“Very good,”_ the younger man praised him, _“here you are.”_ he continued, throwing him a treat. Gob caught it in the air expertly.

 

_“If you are well behaved, you shall get a significantly different reward next time.”_

 

The Bluth perked up at the insinuation.

 

 _“Remember that you can just tell me to stop at any point if you are not enjoying it or if you are feeling uncomfortable. Is that understood?”_ asked Adhir.

 

His pet nodded eagerly.

 

_“Now, I want you on all fours like the good dog you are.”_

 

Gob obeyed immediately, realizing a bit too late that his $4000 suit would be ruined. Well, it wasn't as if disobeying an order from his master would turn out better.

 

 _“Good,”_ Adhir said, sitting on the president chair and spreading his legs, _“now come here.”_

 

The taller man did as he was told and was rewarded by a gentle hand carding through his hair, petting it softly.

 

 _“Such a good boy,”_ he said, _“now, unzip my pants.”_

 

Gob reached for his fly with his hands and started undoing it. He was pushed aside forcefully.

 

_“Am I missing something? Did dogs evolve to have opposable thumbs?”_

 

His pet tilted his head, not following.

 

_“Use your mouth and paws, Gob. No thumbs.”_

 

The other man nodded and resumed his task. He unzipped Adhir with a swift motion of his mouth, but undoing the button proved to be harder. The younger man laughed at him softly but did nothing to help him. Eventually, Gob managed to unbutton his pants.

 

“Good job” he said, pulling him up for a languid kiss. When he heard Gob start to moan into it, he pushed him back with a steady hand and guided the Bluth's head towards his crotch, _“You know what to do. Make me feel good”_ he ordered in a lascivious tone.

 

Gob used his teeth to lower his master's underwear until his cock was freed. He started licking the underside up and down slowly, flicking his tongue over the tip every once in a while. When he felt Adhir's hand bury in his hair and tug softly, he knew he had been instructed to take his whole dick in his mouth.

 

 _“Yeah, just like that,”_ the younger man said, his voice cracking. He held Gob's hair tighter, pushing his head up and down, picking up the pace.

 

 _“Look at me when you're sucking me off”_ he added after a while.

 

The Bluth complied blushing at first. Eventually, gaining confidence, he gave his master the sexiest, dirtiest look he could.

 

Evidently, it had the desired effect on Adhir, since he thrusted into his mouth a few times before instructing him to stop and stand up.

 

 _“Such a good boy,”_ he praised him and kissed him forcefully while palming over his crotch, ultimately unzipping his fly and touching his already hard cock.

 

 _“Do you like that, Gob?”_ he asked seductively.

 

He received some whimpers in response.

 

Adhir hummed and let go of the Bluth. He stood up and held onto the desk after lowering his pants and underwear.

 

 _“Back on all fours”_ he ordered. Gob got the hint and positioned himself behind his master, kneeling at a comfortable height. He gave his cheeks some tentative licks and, unable to contain himself, a small bite.

 

Adhir jumped a little and turned around, _“Bad boy!”_ He chastised him, _“You will be punished for that later. Now go on.”_

 

Gob looked at him bashfully with big puppy eyes. His master did not relent and turned away. He took that as his cue and obeyed.

 

Reaching up to spread Adhir's cheeks with his paws, he gave a slow lick along his crack and felt him relax.

 

Gob started rubbing circles with his tongue around the rim. After a bit of teasing and a warning ( _“If you don't want your punishment to be worse, I'd suggest you get on with it”_ ), he finally pushed his tongue inside, to what the younger man responded by instinctively pushing his ass against his face.

 

The Bluth kept working on his ass, loosening and preparing it well, until his master decided he was ready. He then shoved Gob away and opened a drawer, retrieving a condom. He instructed his pet to stand up and rolled the condom over the other man's dick.

 

He turned back again and ordered, _“I'm ready. Fuck me.”_

 

The magician obeyed immediately, carefully penetrating his master at first, then picking up the tempo. He licked a trace of sweat that was running down the younger man's back, which made him clench his ass. Gob felt himself close and let out some pathetic whimpers, communicating his situation.

 

 _“Oh, no, you don't,”_ said Adhir vengefully, _“you don't get to come until I do”_ he said with finality.

 

The taller man whined but knew better than to upset him. He shifted his cock around until he found a spot that made his partner moan.

 

_“Fuck. Yeah, right there.”_

 

Gob smiled triumphantly and started thrusting more forcefully, which elicited louder moans from the other man. Trying his hardest not to come, he kept fucking him fast and strong and eventually dug his nails into Adhir's back, finally pushing him over the edge. He came with a deep moan, thus allowing his pet to follow right after.

 

When they had both collected themselves, Gob pulled out and got rid of his condom. Adhir cleaned the mess he had made on the desk while Gob pulled his pants up and zipped them, the young man following suit.

 

 _“That was intense.”_ Gob said after a short silence.

 

 _“Yeah,”_ his master agreed, _“you're my good boy”_ he praised, reaching for a treat and hand feeding it to him.

 

The Bluth smiled and the other man couldn't resist how cute he looked, looking genuinely happy at the praise and attention. He closed the space between them to kiss him tenderly, running his hand through his hair, breathing in his pet's (and boss') scent.

 

When they parted, he asked, _“How are you feeling, Gob? Was it good?”_

 

 _“It was_ amazing _”_ he replied with a big smile.

 

_“Should we cuddle for a while? Is that part of your aftercare?”_

 

The Bluth wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he was still very much on board with the idea.

 

He nodded, grabbing his hand and guiding him towards the couch.

 


End file.
